


Speaking of Happiness

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harvey’s thirty-ninth birthday passed without fanfare.  There was no party, and only a couple of cards - one from Jessica and one from Donna.  It was just the way Harvey liked it.  In the back of his mind was a nagging sense of uncertainty, of … foreboding.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>AU - At the age of 18, your name is put into a database.  At the age of 39, if you're not already married, you're Contracted.  Harvey turns 39, hoping against hope he'll be overlooked.   He's not.  He gets Contracted, to Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Webbgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webbgirl/gifts).



Harvey’s thirty-ninth birthday passed without fanfare. There was no party, and only a couple of cards - one from Jessica and one from Donna. It was just the way Harvey liked it. In the back of his mind was a nagging sense of uncertainty, of … foreboding. 

Two weeks after his birthday, Donna came into his office to deliver his mail and looked pointedly at the letter on the top of the stack before leaving it all on his desk and going back to her own desk.

Harvey followed Donna’s gaze and felt his stomach drop. He kept his face neutral as he lifted the letter off the stack and read it. The bright yellow and blue seal of the US Contracting Department mocked him from the upper left hand corner of the letter.

Dear Mr. Specter,

Your thirty-ninth birthday has passed. Per US Contract Code Section 13, you will report to the Manhattan Civil Courthouse, located at 111 Centre Street on Friday, February 10 at 4:30 p.m. for your Contracting.

Please be prompt. Any attempt to evade your Contracting will result in detention and jail time.

Thank you for your cooperation. Have a pleasant day.

“Have a pleasant day,” Harvey grumbled, barely resisting the urge to crumble the letter and throw it away.

The Contract Laws had been in effect since before Harvey had been born. At the age of eighteen your name was put in the Contract database. You had until your thirty-ninth birthday to get married, after that you were Contacted to someone else in the database. His parents had been Contracted and while they had eventually fell in love (they had him and his brother after all), it hadn’t started as love at first sight.

Harvey sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Donna,” he said. “Clear my schedule this Friday afternoon.”

“Already done,” Donna replied through the intercom. “And I took the liberty of sending an email to Jessica to let her know.”

Harvey didn’t even have the energy to berate her for reading his mail. In that moment, Harvey greatly appreciated Donna’s habit of knowing everything about his life and taking care of things before he realized they needed taking care of.

Of course, Mike chose that moment to enter his office. “Um … Harvey,” he started.

“Not now, Mike,” Harvey muttered. When Mike didn’t immediately go back to his cubicle, Harvey suppressed his groan and looked up. “What?”

“Um, I kind of had an emergency come up,” Mike said. “I need to leave early on Friday -”

“That’s fine,” Harvey interrupted. “I won’t be in the office Friday afternoon, so take whatever time you need.”

“Oh,” Mike replied. “Thanks.” He hesitated for a minute before leaving some files on Harvey’s desk. “The Wolffe/Ward merger files.”

Harvey just nodded and opened the top file, skimming through Mike’s notes. “Good work,” he said.

“Thanks,” Mike replied with a small smile. “Louis left some briefs on my desk …“

“I don’t need anything else today,” Harvey said. “Have at it.”

Mike nodded and, after giving Harvey one last look, left the office. As he passed Donna’s desk he gave her a tentative smile.

Donna had been listening, of course, and things started to click into place. “Oh, this is going to be good,” she murmured.

* * * 

Friday afternoon rolled around and Harvey found himself waiting in line at the Courthouse, the letter from the USCD tucked inside his suit jacket. He had all the necessary papers, as well as check written to the Clerk of Court to pay for the ceremony and … the rings.

Inwardly he berated himself for not doing something before his birthday. He should have just asked Donna, but it would have been awkward for both of them and Harvey respected Donna too much to force her to marry him. So he’d mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that the USCD would just overlook him.

The line moved fairly quickly - it was just a few words, exchange of rings and some signatures, after all. A few simple things that would change Harvey’s life forever. How would he manage having someone else living with him? He knew that the Contacting Department would insist that he and his spouse live together, perhaps even send someone to check on them. He just hoped that his spouse wasn’t a complete slob.

“Specter, Harvey!” The voice called him from inside the courtroom. Harvey sighed, straightened his coat and entered the courtroom. The only people visible were the judge, the clerk, and two Contracting Department representatives to act as witnesses. Harvey passed the check over to the clerk, who handed him two simple gold bands.

“We’ll sign the paperwork after the ceremony,” the clerk said. “Wait here, I’ll get your spouse.” The clerk left out a different door than the one Harvey entered through, to where the spouses were waiting, Harvey assumed.

When the door opened and the clerk re-entered, Harvey couldn’t fight the look of shock that crossed his features. “Rookie?” he said.

“Harvey?” Mike squeaked as he approached his boss.

“You two know each other?” the judge questioned curiously.

“He’s my associate,” Harvey said. “What are you doing here anyway? You’re too young to be Contracted.”

“I got a letter on Monday,” Mike replied with a shrug. “Said I was being Contracted early due to … special circumstances.”

“Special circumstances,” Harvey repeated. “Well, that’s clear and concise.”

“Gentlemen,” the judge said. “We need to proceed as there are quite a few others waiting.”

Harvey looked over at Mike and gave a little sigh. “You okay with this?” he asked softly. He may be forced into marriage, but Mike didn’t deserve to be. 

Mike gave another shrug. “We’re already here,” he said. “We got the letters. We’ll figure it out.”

Harvey looked over at the judge and nodded. “Proceed,” he said.

The ceremony was short, and after exchanging the simple gold bands and saying all the right words at the right time, Harvey Specter and Mike Ross were married.

Thankfully, the judge didn’t end the ceremony with a suggestion of a kiss. Harvey looked down at the gold band on his left ring finger, wondering how such a simple thing could change his life.

“Mr. Specter, if you’ll just sign the papers here, here, and here,” the clerk said, pointing at all the paperwork.

Harvey read carefully through the papers before affixing his signature where it was flagged. “Mike, your turn,” he said softly.

Mike had been silent, twisting his own ring around his finger as he waited. At Harvey’s words however, he broke out of his reverie and took the pen from his … from his spouse, read through the papers and signed his name next to Harvey’s.

“Congratulations, Misters Ross-Specter,” the judge said.

“We’re keeping our own last names,” Harvey said. He’d read the paperwork and there was nothing that indicated a name change.

“Of course,” the judge replied. “Congratulations.’

The Contracting Department representatives collected all the paperwork and slipped it all into a file labeled ‘Specter’. “We’ll send you copies for your files,” one of the representatives said. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Harvey muttered, before turning to Mike. “Ready?” At Mike’s nod, they both left the courtroom and headed for the street. “Did you ride your bike?” Harvey asked once they were on the street.

“Took a cab,” Mike said. “Just seemed easier.”

“Want to get some dinner?” Harvey asked. “We have some things to talk about.”

Mike blinked a couple of times and nodded. “Yeah, sure,” he said.

Harvey led the way over to where Ray was waiting with the car. “A Voce,” he told Ray before sliding into the car, Mike climbing in after him.

The ride was quiet, both men lost in their thoughts. They remained silent as they exited the car and entered the restaurant. Neither spoke until they were seated in A Voce, each nursing a glass of red wine.

“So … going to help me move in this weekend?” Mike finally asked. “I figure you wouldn’t want to live in my apartment and your place is closer to work and bigger and can hold all my stuff and -”

“How can you be so calm about all this?” Harvey said. “We just got married.”

Mike gave a little shrug. “I figure I can either freak out or I can deal with it,” he said. “I mean, I can’t change it. We can’t get divorced, the CD will make sure of that.”

That was certainly true. Once you hit thirty-nine and were Contracted, it was for life. There were no divorces in a country-mandated Contracting. “Shit,” he murmured. “We have to tell Jessica. There’s forms to fill out and all sorts of human resource shit to deal with … “

“We’ll deal with it Monday,” Mike said. “At least we have the weekend to get used to this.” He downed the rest of his wine and looked down at the menu, trying to decide what to order.

Harvey ordered the Mediterranean sea bass and Mike ordered the poached halibut. “Sure you’re okay with me moving in?” Mike asked once the waiter had left to fill their order. 

“As you pointed out, my place is closer to work, and bigger,” Harvey replied. “I have a guest room that you can make yours.”

Mike nodded and refilled his wine glass. “Thanks,” he said. “I’ll try not to take up too much space.”

“Mike,” Harvey said, waiting until his … spouse was looking at him. “It’s just as much my place as it is yours now. I don’t want you to feel like a guest.”

“Okay,” Mike said. “So, about helping me move in?”

“I’ll hire some movers,” Harvey said. “We’ll go through your furniture if that’s okay - see what we can put in storage?”

Mike nodded his agreement. “Sounds okay to me,” he said. 

The waiter arrived with their food and they spent the rest of their time there in silence, contemplating their new lives as they ate their dinner.

 

* * * 

It was early Saturday morning, and Mike woke to a knock on his door. He rolled out of bed and made his way through his apartment to the front door, scratching his stomach sleepily. He tugged at his sleep pants, opened the front door and stared.

There was Harvey, as well as a cavalcade of uniformed movers, standing in the hall. Mike was distracted by Harvey’s wardrobe - he was wearing tennis shoes, a pair of dark wash jeans and a well worn, tight Harvard t-shirt.

“What part of 8:00 am wasn’t clear?” Harvey asked with a roll of his eyes as he pushed past Mike and headed into the apartment, motioning for the movers to follow.

“Ah crap, I forgot to set my alarm,” Mike muttered. “Let me get dressed real fast.”

Harvey nodded and handed Mike a stack of purple post-its. “Just mark what furniture you want in the penthouse when you’re done,” he said. “I assume you want all the pictures, books, DVDs, et cetera.” 

Mike nodded and set the post-its on his entertainment center as he headed back into his room to change. When he made his way back into the living room, he was shocked. The movers were efficient - most of his possessions had already been boxed up and Harvey stood near the window, directing the boxes out to the waiting truck.

Mike grabbed the post-its and marked a couple of pieces of furniture - an easy chair from the living room, his bed and his desk.

“That all?” Harvey asked.

Mike nodded. “That’s it,” he said. “The rest of it can go in storage.”

Harvey nodded and let the movers know what was going to the penthouse and what was going to the storage unit he’d arranged for. “You really are handling this well,” he commented as he watched his associate, now spouse.

“I can’t fight it,” Mike said. “I’d end up in jail. And while it’s curious that I got pulled from the database a full ten years early, it’s already done.”

“We’ll figure out why you got pulled early,” Harvey said. “Oh, I forgot.” He passed over a cup of coffee. “Here.”

Mike popped the lid and inhaled the scent. “Coffee,” he murmured. He took a sip and groaned. “Just the way I like it.”

“I do pay attention,” Harvey teased. “Also, I took the liberty of talking to your landlord and breaking your lease. You can leave your keys here and the landlord will pick them up tonight.”

“You took care of everything,” Mike murmured, watching as the movers shifted boxes out of his apartment. He tore his gaze away from the movers to again look at Harvey’s choice of wardrobe.

Harvey shrugged. “I like to be efficient,” he said, then noticed Mike’s look. “What?”

“I didn’t know you owned tennis shoes,” Mike said with a small grin.

Harvey rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I do own casual clothes, Mike,” he said. “Come on, these guys have everything under control. They’ll drop the storage off first and then the rest of it off at the penthouse.” He dug into his pocket and produced two keys, pressing them into Mike’s hand. “Smaller key is for the storage unit and the bigger key is for the penthouse.”

Mike looked down at the keys in his hand and swallowed. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“Not a problem,” Harvey said. “Come on, let’s let these guys move your stuff. We’ll get an early lunch and meet them back at the penthouse.”

* * * 

To say Mike was nervous Monday morning was an understatement. He woke up to the sounds of Harvey moving around the penthouse. Mike groaned and rolled out of bed, padding to his bathroom to get ready.

When he stepped into the living room, he saw Harvey leaning against the breakfast bar, sipping coffee and reading the paper. He glanced up and nodded to a mug of coffee on the bar. “Morning,” he said.

“Good morning,” Mike said, taking the mug in both hands. “Are we ready for this?”

“As ready as we’re going to be,” Harvey said. “We’ll leave soon, get to the office before things start to get busy. It will take us a little while to fill out the paperwork, then we’ll go see Jessica to let her know.”

“You know it’s going to spread around the office like wildfire, right?” Mike said as he finished his coffee and set the mug by the sink.

“I know,” Harvey replied. “And we’ll deal with it as it comes.” He folded up the paper and tucked it under his arm to take to work with him. “Ready to go?”

Mike grabbed his messenger bag, slung it over his shoulder and nodded. “Ready to face the wolves,” he said.

Harvey chuckled and followed Mike out of the penthouse and down the waiting car. Once inside, Harvey opened the paper and went back to reading while Mike checked his emails.

Once at the office, Harvey let Mike go drop his stuff at his cubicle before meeting him back in Harvey’s office to fill out the necessary paperwork. There was a change of address form for Mike, and various other HR related forms for the both of them to fill out. 

“Okay, my hand is cramping from signing my name so many times,” Mike complained as he signed the last form.

“I feel your pain,” Harvey muttered as he crossed the last ‘t’. “Let’s get these to HR and then we’ll go talk to Jessica.”

Mike swallowed and nodded as he collected his forms. “Okay,” he said, nervously rubbing his left thumb across the underside of his wedding band as they made their way to HR.

The girl in HR took the forms, glanced at them, and then looked back up at Mike and Harvey. “Yes,” Harvey said. “You are reading the forms correctly. Please just update our files.”

“Of course, Mr. Specter,” the girl said.

“Thank you,” Mike said, following Harvey out of the HR office and back to the elevator. “She’s probably going to send some sort of mass email.”

“Hopefully she’ll at least wait until we’ve had a chance to talk to Jessica,” Harvey commented as they rode the elevator up to the top floor. From the elevator, Harvey could see that Jessica was in her office, looking through some files as she sipped her morning coffee.

She must have heard them, because she looked up and motioned for them to come in. “You’re in early this morning, Harvey,” she said.

“Important business to discuss,” Harvey said, settling on the couch near her desk. Mike cautiously sat next to him, resisting the urge to wipe his hands on his pants.

“You have my attention,” Jessica said, closing the file and giving Harvey and Mike her full attention.

“As you know, I recently turned thirty-nine,” Harvey began.

“I know, I gave you a card,” Jessica said with a smile.

“Well, I’m sure you’re also aware that I passed my birthday without getting married,” Harvey continued. “I was contacted by the USCD last Monday ordering me to the Manhattan Civil Courthouse this past Friday.”

“So you got married,” Jessica said. “I guess congratulations are in order. But what does any of this have to do with Mr. Ross?”

Mike sighed and lifted his left hand to show her the gold band on his left ring finger. “I’m his spouse,” he said.

“I see,” Jessica replied. “I assume you’ve filled out all the appropriate paperwork?”

“Human Resources has it all,” Harvey said with a nod.

“Very good,” Jessica said with a small smile. “Thank you for letting me know in person instead of waiting for the gossip to reach me.”

“We only thought it appropriate,” Harvey replied with a little grin.

“Louis is going to have a field day,” Jessica said after a few minutes. “With Mr. Ross being your Contracted spouse and working here … all work related issues will have to go through you first.”

“Seriously?” Mike asked incredulously. “Louis has to ask you first before asking me to do anything?”

“Not anything,” Harvey said. “But if he needs you for anything other than proofing briefs, or anything that might keep you here late, then yes, he needs to clear it with me first.”

“Can I tell him?” Mike asked impulsively, before blushing and giving Harvey and Jessica and embarrassed look.

“That is entirely up to your husband,” Jessica said with a teasing smile. “And again, allow me to offer my congratulations. Will you be having a celebration of some sort?”

“Probably not,” Harvey replied. “And yes Mike, you can tell Louis we’re Contracted. As long as I’m there.”

“Me too,” Jessica said with a smile. “I don’t want to miss his reaction.”

Mike gave a little snort. “Okay,” he said.

“Wonderful,” Jessica said, standing and moving around her desk. “Shall we go break the good news to Louis?”

“Right now?” Mike said.

“No time like the present,” Jessica said.

“I’d feel bad not telling Donna first,” Mike admitted.

“I’m sure she knows already,” Harvey interjected with a smile.

“You’re probably right,” Mike replied. “She does seem to know everything.”

“That’s what makes her a good employee,” Jessica said. “Now, should we go see Louis?”

Mike grinned and nodded, waiting for Harvey to stand before standing and following Harvey and Jessica to the elevator where they rode down to Harvey and Louis’ floor. Donna was waiting for them when the elevator doors opened.

“Congratulations,” Donna said with a smile. “I made you lunch reservations at that bistro on the corner you like so much.”

“We won’t -” Harvey said.

“Harvey, I’m sure by lunch time we will both be so sick and tired of all the gossip, some time away will be nice,” Mike interrupted with a smile.

Harvey sighed and looked over at Mike. “Point taken,” he said before turning back to Donna. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Donna said. “Now shoo, go tell Louis.”

“See, she does know everything,” Mike said as he followed Harvey and Jessica through the halls to Louis’ office.

Jessica let Harvey and Mike enter first, choosing to stay in the hall and ‘speak’ with Donna while Harvey and Mike broke the news. 

“Harvey, to what do I owe the immense pleasure?” Louis said sarcastically. “And look, you brought Mike too, fantastic.”

“Just thought we would stop by,” Mike said. “We wanted to let you know that we got married on Friday afternoon.”

Louis glanced up from his paperwork and squinted at the two men, noticing the rings on their fingers. “Finally,” he said.

Mike and Harvey stared at Louis silently. “Finally?” Mike repeated.

“Well yeah,” Louis said. “You’ve been together for what, a year now? I was expecting you two to tie the knot earlier than this.”

“You thought we were together already,” Harvey said flatly.

“You mean you aren’t?” Louis asked, looking closer at the two men. “You’re not. Wow.”

“We aren’t,” Mike said. “And just as an FYI, if you need anything that might keep me late, or other than proofing briefs, you need to ask Harvey first as he is my Contracted spouse.”

“Contracted, huh?” Louis said. “Whatever, Harvey never lets me use you anyway. You’re his prized protégé, everyone has to ask him first anyway.”

Mike glanced over at Harvey, who shrugged and nodded. “You’re my associate,” he said.

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes. “Harsh my mellow,” he muttered, leaving Louis’ office without another word. Harvey shrugged again and followed Mike out, leaving Louis alone.

“He thought we were already seeing each other,” Mike told Jessica and Donna, who exchanged a look and chuckled. “You two, too?”

“No, we both knew better,” Donna said. “Louis on the other hand …” She looked at her watch and sighed. “Harvey, you have a meeting in twenty minutes with Mr. Seward.” 

“And I’m sure Mr. Ross has plenty of work waiting for him at his cubicle,” Jessica said with a smile.

“I’m sure I do,” Mike replied. He gave Harvey a tentative smile. “Lunch right?”

“I’ll meet you at the elevators at noon,” Harvey replied with a nod.

“Awesome,” Mike said. “Catch you later.” He got back in the elevator and rode down to the associate bullpen. When he exited, he could hear chatter coming from the bullpen and knew that everyone was already there working.

“And look, it’s Arm Candy Barbie,” Kyle announced when he caught sight of Mike. “Running late today, Ross?”

“Actually, I was here before you,” Mike said, pointing to his bag and briefs on his desk. “But Harvey and I had to go talk to Ms. Pearson.”

“What for?” Kyle asked with a sneer.

Mike held up his left hand, the light glinting off the gold band. “Harvey and I got married on Friday,” he said.

The entire bullpen fell into complete silence. “No way,” Kyle said. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, right?”

Mike shrugged. “The Contracting Department contacted him, and contacted me,” he explained. “I’m his Contracted spouse.”

“But,” Harold said. “You weren’t due for Contracting for ten years.”

“I got pulled from the database early,” Mike said. “I don’t know why, but it’s done. Harvey and I are married.”

“Congratulations,” Harold said sincerely.

“Thank you,” Mike replied with a smile.

“You’re serious?” Kyle said, staring at Mike. “You. And Harvey. Married.”

“Yeah,” Mike said as he sat down at his desk, beginning to read the briefs that were waiting for him. “Now can we talk about something else? Or maybe, I don‘t know, work?”

* * * 

The gossip died down … eventually. After a few months, people got used to the idea of Harvey and Mike as a married couple. It became commonplace for Harvey and Mike arrive together, and for Mike to take his lunches in Harvey’s office.

The two men fell into a comfortable routine. Breakfast together in the morning, sometimes lunches together in the afternoon. When they could they would go home together, but not always. Things would come up and on more than one occasion, one of them ended up staying late at the office.

Neither was quite willing to admit that they were … happy. Or that perhaps there were feelings more than friendship between the two of them.

Harvey finally had to admit it to himself, though, one late Friday night six months into their marriage. He’d worked late on some merger paperwork that Mike had spent all day on. He’d sent Mike home earlier, but when Harvey stepped into the living room of the penthouse, he stopped and stared.

Mike was fast asleep, sprawled out on the couch wearing a pair of sleep pants and one of Harvey’s old t-shirts, a stack of briefs on his chest. Harvey padded across the room and carefully set the briefs on the coffee table. He watched Mike for a few minutes, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Mike’s forehead.

Mike stirred a bit and his eyes fluttered open. “Harvey,” he mumbled. “What time’sit?”

“Late,” Harvey said softly, reaching out to take Mike’s hand. “Come on, you can work on the rest of the briefs later. It’s the weekend.”

Mike hummed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand as he let Harvey help him stand and walk to their bedrooms. “Plans this weekend?” he murmured sleepily.

“Not a one,” Harvey said with a smile. “I like a lazy weekend every now and then.”

“Shocker,” Mike replied.

Harvey chuckled and nudged Mike into his room. “See you tomorrow, Mike,” he said.

“G’night, Harvey,” Mike mumbled, pressing a sleepy kiss to Harvey’s cheek before closing his door.

Harvey rubbed his cheek and stared at the closed bedroom door. “Fuck.”

* * * 

After that night, Harvey tried not to let things get tense. It was clear that Mike obviously had feelings for him as well, even if he only expressed them when he was mostly asleep. 

Harvey could admit that he had feelings for Mike as well. The young associate was brilliant and had a sarcastic sense of humor, not to mention the fact that he was downright delectable. There was an ease between the two of them … something that had started as friendship but had become so much more.

They needed to get everything on the table - it would make things easier for them, or at least Harvey hoped it would.

“Donna,” Harvey said one morning as he approached her desk. “I need -”

“Reservations at One if By Land, Two if By Sea,” Donna replied with a smile. “Tonight at 7:00 pm sharp, so don’t be late.”

Harvey was impressed - One if By Land was considered the most romantic restaurant in New York. It was a former carriage house that featured live piano music as well as working fireplaces. “How did you -”

“Know you wanted to proclaim your undying love for your puppy?” Donna finished with a wink. “Please. It’s written all over your face. And his.”

Harvey sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Thank you, Donna,” he said as he began to head into his office.

“Harvey,” Donna called, waiting for Harvey to turn around before continuing. “You deserve some happiness. Both of you.”

Harvey just gave Donna a smile and a little nod as he headed into his office to try to get some work done.

* * * 

At 6:00 pm, Harvey made his way down to the bullpen to collect Mike. There were still a few other associates there, finishing as much of their work as they could before heading home.

Mike glanced up when he saw Harvey headed this way. “Harvey, what’s up?” he said.

“Busy?” Harvey asked with a smile.

“Just finishing a few briefs,” Mike said, conscious of the fact that they were garnering few stares.

“You can finish them this weekend,” Harvey replied with a smile. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Where?” Mike asked as he packed up and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

“Dinner.” Harvey led the way through the bullpen to the elevators. “We have reservations.”

“We do?” Mike ran to catch up with his boss/husband. “Where?”

“You’ll see,” Harvey said with an enigmatic smile.

“Secretive,” Mike mumbled as they rode the elevator down and then climbed into the waiting car. Mike rested his head against the headrest as the car weaved through traffic, headed to wherever it was they were having dinner.

Harvey watched Mike with a small smile. How he could have missed how … perfect they were for each other. Sure, they bickered and got on each other’s nerves every once and a while, but … they also complimented each other. They seemed to sense each other’s moods and worked so well together, both in and out of Pearson Hardman.

When the car stopped at One if By Land, Harvey slid out and held the door open for Mike, who climbed out and stood on the sidewalk, staring at the restaurant. “Oh,” Mike murmured.

“Mike?” Harvey reached out and touched Mike’s shoulder. “You okay?”

Mike blinked and looked over at Harvey. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he said. “Lead on.”

Harvey smiled and led the way into the restaurant. He gave their names to the hostess, who led them over to a small table near one of the fireplaces. 

“I ordered ahead for us,” Harvey said with a small smile as they sat down.

“You mean Donna ordered ahead for us,” Mike teased with a wink.

“Well, yeah,” Harvey admitted with a grin as the appetizers and wine arrived.

They chatted casually though the appetizers, as well as dinner. They talked about their cases and a little office gossip, but they both knew there was more they should be talking about.

“Harvey,” Mike said as the dessert was delivered. “I know you didn’t bring me to most romantic restaurant in New York to talk about work.”

Harvey sipped his wine and remained quiet for a couple of minutes. “You’re right,” he murmured. “I … I’m in new territory here, Mike.”

Mike smiled a bit and reached over, taking Harvey’s left hand in his. “I think I already know,” he whispered. “This is more than just a mandated Contracting now, isn’t it?”

Harvey returned the smile and lifted their entwined hands, kissing Mike’s fingers gently. “I think, in this instance, they knew what they were doing when they pulled your name,” he murmured.

Mike blushed a bit. “Not trying to close me, are you?” he teased.

Harvey chuckled a bit and shook his head. “Never,” he replied. “What do you say we get out of here and go home?” He released Mike’s hand so he could stand and shrug his coat on.

“Sounds like a fantastic idea,” Mike said, standing and slipping his own coat on. “Dinner?”

“Paid for in advance.” Harvey snagged Mike’s hand, squeezing it gently as they left the restaurant.

“Of course,” Mike said as they climbed into the car. The second the door closed behind them, Mike found himself with an armful of Harvey. He laughed against Harvey’s lips, wrapping his arms around the older man and holding him close.

“Fuck,” Harvey gasped as he broke the kiss. “We could have been doing this ages ago.” He leaned in and kissed and nibbled at Mike’s jaw.

“We were both too oblivious,” Mike gasped, his hands clenched in Harvey’s coat. The rest of the ride to the penthouse was filled with frantic kisses and barely restrained hands.

The moment they were inside the penthouse, Mike and Harvey immediately made for Harvey’s room, leaving a trail of clothes along the way. Mike crawled onto Harvey’s bed and groaned as he felt the soft sheets and plush mattress. “Fuck Harvey, you’re never getting me out of this bed,” he moaned.

Harvey watched Mike for a second before climbing into the bed and covering Mike’s body with his own. “Not letting you out of the bed now,” he purred as he began to pepper Mike’s bare skin with bites and kissed, smiling at the little whimpers that emanated from his husband.

“Torture me with your tongue later, Harvey,” Mike gasped. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted you to fuck me? I’ve been spending way too much time with my right hand lately. “

Harvey laughed and reached over into the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube. There was no need for condoms between the two of them - everyone had to keep their tests updated with the Contracting Department. Harvey lubed up two fingers and slipped them carefully into Mike, watching his husband’s face.

“Mike,” Harvey groaned. “Look fucking perfect …” He thrust a bit with his fingers, stretching Mike carefully. “Feel amazing.”

“Harvey,” Mike whimpered, wiggling against Harvey’s fingers. “More … please … “

Harvey watched Mike for a few minutes, before lubing himself up and pressing into Mike in one, slow thrust. “Mike,” he breathed, his hands on Mike’s hips. “Fuck … Mike … I love you.”

Mike gasped and wrapped his legs around Harvey, pulling him closer. “Harvey,” he moaned. “Love you … love you so much.”

Harvey groaned, wrapping a hand around Mike’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. “So fucking tight, Mike,” he murmured. “Feels so good … “ He leaned in and claimed Mike’s lips in a possessive kiss.

It didn’t take long for either of them to come. Harvey lifted his hand and began to slowly lick Mike’s come from his fingers.

“Fuck,” Mike rasped as he lay against the pillows. “Trying to kill me.”

“Never,” Harvey replied with a smile as he released a finger with a noisy ‘pop’. “Just enjoying the taste of you.”

Mike groaned softly. “Recovery time, Harvey,” he mumbled, smacking his husband’s ass.

Harvey chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Mike’s forehead. “We’ll go another round later,” he said. “Have to make up for all the months of sex we missed out on.” He carefully slid out of Mike, but kept the younger man close, nuzzling Mike’s neck.

Mike hummed and snuggled into Harvey’s embrace. “Why do I get the feeling we won’t be leaving the bed much this weekend?” he teased.

* * * 

There was a visible change in their relationship after that. It wasn’t uncommon for employees at Pearson Hardman to see Mike and Harvey exchanging smiles or stealing quick kisses in passing.

It had also become commonplace for them to call out declarations of love as Mike left Harvey’s office to go back to his cubicle to work.

Donna was the first to notice when the gold bands were replaced with more expensive platinum wedding bands. She smiled softly and send an email to Jessica.

“Jessica wants to see you two.” Donna caught Mike and Harvey at the end of the day just as they were leaving.

“She’s still here?” Harvey frowned and cocked his head as he looked at Donna, who gave a little shrug.

“Well, at least we know we’re not in trouble,” Mike said, giving Donna a nod before tugging Harvey over to the elevator. “We just settled the Holden case, and Pearson Hardman got a huge chunk of the settlement.”

“True,” Harvey agreed. They reached Jessica’s floor and Harvey led the way to her office.

Jessica was sitting on the couch in her office, sipping a glass of water as she watched the city lights out her window. “Harvey, Mike, please come in,” she said when she heard movement in the doorway.

Mike and Harvey entered and sat on the couch across from Jessica. “What’s up?” Mike asked softly.

Jessica set her glass down and looked at the two men before her. “I know you two have been looking into why Mike’s name was pulled early from the CD,” she said. “I have some friends in the Department.”

Mike and Harvey were quiet for a few minutes, letting that information sink in. “I see,” Harvey murmured, reaching over to take Mike’s hand in his.

“Thank you,” Mike finally said with a smile. “I honestly don’t think we would have realized anything if my name hadn’t been pulled.”

Jessica gave the two men a little smile. “I’m sorry for sticking my nose in, but … you two would have danced around each other forever,” she said.

Harvey snorted softly. “You’re not really sorry,” he said with a fond smile. “And I agree with Mike. Thank you.”

Jessica chuckled softly and leaned back against the couch. “So, now will you two be having a celebration?” she asked.

“Maybe for our one year anniversary,” Harvey admitted.

“Really?” Mike said, looking over at his husband in surprise. “A party?”

“I said maybe,” Harvey replied. “But … we never did have a proper celebration.”

“You just want to get presents and show off,” Mike teased, which earned him a swat on the arm and a fond smile from his husband.

“Your one year anniversary is only two months away,” Jessica said. “I know a great party planner …”


End file.
